Again
by loveMer
Summary: Now a story. Chad presents his idea of unwinding to Sonny. With a little bit of bad luck, will they be able to follow through with it? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Again**

"Hey, Sonny."

Chad wrapped his arms around her as she muttered a soft 'hey'.

"What's wrong?", he asked with a worried frown.

"Nothing's wrong", she promised. "I'm just a little stressed out I guess. I have one more day to come up with this sketch and Tawni isn't helping me at all! But it's not like I expected her to..."

"You should talk to her. This isn't fair to you."

"Do you really think she cares?"

"You're her friend. She should."

"This is Tawni we're talking about and I don't think she considers me her friend."

"Well then you shouldn't either", Chad said, his lips suddenly so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm just gonna walk up to her and say: Tawni, our one-sided friendship is over! And then I'll still be stuck doing the sketch. It really doesn't matter what our relationship is, it isn't going to improve my situation, Chad", Sonny said, sounding a little whiny.

"I know that. I was just talking about you and Tawni in general. I don't think it's right that she treats you like this. And that you actually let her!"

Sonny opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "But you know what, I'm just gonna stop thinking about this until after I've kissed you which is by the way the only reason I came into your dressing room, babe."

Chad closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her hard.

"You know there are ways to...unwind", he said against her now swollen lips. She felt his hand grabbing her butt, pushing her closer to him.

She felt the excitement rush through her body like a wave. But she shook her head. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"Because-" He had kissed her before she could answer, making her forget all about what she wanted to say. She let him take off her shirt and watched him take off his own clothes. He let his jeans dangle at his feet while one of his hands wandered under her skirt. He threw her wet panties on the table next to him and positioned himself. Sonny moaned at the feel of his mouth touching her breasts and let her hands roam all over his back, leaving gentle scrapes.

"Oh Chad...", Sonny sighed in pleasure when he pushed into her. He started rocking his hips slowly, groaning her name in pleasure.

"We- oh...- have to be...quiet", Sonny reminded with great difficulty, holding back a million sounds of her own.

Chad soon started thrusting deeper and faster, both of them looking into each others eyes, panting.

Neither of them heard the door open but they became painfully aware that someone was in the room when the person screamed, "Oh my god!"

"Tawni!", Sonny jumped, frantically looking around for something to cover herself and Chad. But nothing was within her reach. Only Chad's body was shielding her from Tawni's view.

But Sonny soon realized relieved that Tawni had her hands over her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna go now. When I come back I hope you two are dressed and we can just forget this ever happened!", Tawni said in a high frantic voice.

The door slammed shut behind her and Sonny and Chad were left staring at each other in silence. "Oh my god! I cannot believe that just happened!", Sonny exclaimed.

"I know! We really should have locked the door!", Chad chimed in.

"No, you asshole! I can't believe you convinced me to do it here!"

"Oh, come on, you enjoyed it. It was just bad luck that we got caught."

Sonny glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was still inside her and starting to move again.

"Stop it, Chad."

"We both know you're still horny", he said, before picking up his pace and driving himself into her at full speed.

Sonny couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and soon they were lost in each other yet again. As Chad could feel himself nearing the edge he reached down to rub his lover's clit to push her over the edge with him.

They hadn't quite come down from their orgasms yet when the door opened again, this time revealing Marshall. His eyes went the size of tennis balls when he saw Sonny and Chad. When he had regained his composure he yelled, "Sonny, my office, now! And bring that boy with you! And for god's sake, cover yourself up!"

The door slammed shut again.

"Oh. My. God.", Sonny said repeatedly into Chad's chest. She felt like hitting something._ So,_ _so_ _stupid_.

"I know! I can't believe we forgot to lock the door _again_!"

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed it a little :D**


	2. Consequences

**I'm glad some of you enjoyed this :) So, I'm turning this into a story. 5 chapters maybe. But I've got to warn you: I might not be able to update weekly because I have so much school work. But I have a storyline already, that makes it easier I suppose.  
**

Very cautiously Sonny knocked on the door of Marshall's office. It swung open not even a second later. Marshall glared at both of them as they walked past him inside the room.

"Sonny", he greeted through clenched teeth.

His glare intensified. "_Chad_. Have a seat you two."

Sonny and Chad sat across from Marshall in silence while he stared at them intensely. They kept exchanging worried glances until Marshal finally exploded. "What the hell were you two thinking? This is not a whorehouse, it's your workplace! And you both know sexual intercourse of any kind is strictly forbidden! Mr Condor could have seen you two by accident!"

"I know, sir! I knew we should have locked the door!", Chad tried his line again.

"Cut it out, Chad!", Sonny snapped at him.

"And you." Marshal bent over his table and Chad shrunk back in his seat a little. "Taking advantage of that poor sweet girl-"

"He wasn't taking advantage-"

"I don't care, Sonny!"

"But if-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. Now, if I _ever_ catch you two doing that again I'll make sure you will both get fired from your shows faster than you can say your own names, understood?"

The two teenagers nodded glumly. "Good. Now get out of my office and we can pretend this never happened", Marshall said in a calm voice, watching them closely until they had exited the room and the door had been closed behind them.

Outside in the hallway Chad tried hard to keep up with his angry girlfriend. "Sonny! Sonny, wait!"

"What, Chad? I have nothing to say to you! You almost got me fired!"

"But you didn't get fired and you won't! It's not like this will ever happen again."

"Oh really? Because you know I can't resist you if you try hard enough", she spat before realizing what she had just admitted. She blushed and looked away from him.

"You can't resist me, huh?", Chad smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face, jerk! This isn't funny", Sonny yelled in complete frustration.

Chad sighed deeply and then took her hands. "I love you. Why would I want to get you fired? I would never intentionally do something that would lead to that. You know that."

"Well, it's bad enough that you did it unintentionally", Sonny muttered pouting.

Chad smiled a little, knowing that he was forgiven. "I know. And I'm sorry."

He pulled her in for a hug that was interrupted by an announcement: "Cast of So Random! to rehearsals, please!"

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?", Chad said, releasing her.

Sonny nodded and kissed him quickly before walking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

As Chad walked into the cafeteria that noon Sonny was nowhere to be seen so he walked over to the table of the Randoms.

"Hey, have you seen Sonny?", he asked.

"No", Grady said in an unfriendly tone.

"O-kay...is everything alright with you guys?", he asked carefully.

"We're fine. We heard about your little sex marathon. Have fun?", Nico asked, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

_This was bad._

Without saying another word Chad sprinted out of the cafeteria in search of Sonny. When he didn't find her in the prop house he quickly jogged towards her and Tawni's dressing room.

He knocked just in case and then pushed the door open slowly. At first he didn't see Sonny anywhere and was about to leave when he heard some muffled sobs coming from the couch in the center of the room. Just then he noticed the hump that seemed to be Sonny hidden under a bunch of blankets.

Chad knelt down next to his girlfriend and gently pried the covers away from her head. Her face was still hidden though, since she had buried it in her hands.

"Sonny", Chad said softly, his own voice full of sorrow. He never wanted this to happen.

He didn't touch her since he wasn't quite sure if he was even welcomed. After all he had sort of caused her pain. Therefore she surprised him a lot when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and started crying all over again.

Chad lifted himself up a bit so he could sit next to her on the couch and hugged her tightly. "Shh, baby."

**So this was short. Let me know if you're even interested in this. By the way, is Marshall's name Marshal or Marshall?**


	3. Really, Chad?

**Don't believe me.**

"They hate me", Sonny sniffled.

"They don't", Chad said, wiping the last tears off her cheeks. "Just give them some time to calm down. They'll get over it."

Sonny nodded but stayed silent. After a while she moved to get up. "Where are you going?", Chad asked confused.

His girlfriend pointed at his watch. "Rehearsals are starting in a few minutes."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Really. I've got to go now", Sonny told him, pecking his lips.

Chad's eyes focused on her butt as she walked towards the door. _Way hot_, he thought silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, okay, stop, guys!", the director yelled.

"What? Why?", Grady asked, taking off his ridiculous hat which had been made just for this sketch.

"Sonny", the director sighed, stopping right in front of her.

Uh-oh, Sonny thought.

"Four words, okay: that was not good", he told her with a bit of an attitude.

"I'm sorry? What did I do wrong?", she asked taken aback.

"Just...everything. You're not funny. Is there something wrong with you today? You usually nail it."

"I...I guess I'm just not...in a funny mood", she admitted. But really, it showed? She thought she was covering it up pretty well.

"Yeah, it shows, girl. Now will you be able to get yourself together or are you out?", he asked.

Sonny looked around, but none of her friends seemed to be paying attention to her little feud with the director. Like they didn't even care.

"I guess I'm out", she said dejectedly before taking off her hat and pushing it into the director's hands. She then walked out of the studio, her shoulders dropping.

After moping around for a while she decided to go watch Chad rehearse or film or whatever he was doing on the Mackenzie Falls' set right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cut!"

"My lady on the set", Chad smiled when he noticed Sonny standing a few feet away.

"Hey, Chad. That was a really good scene", she told him.

"Thanks. You want a muffin?", he asked, going towards the food table.

"What? No." Sonny crossed her arms and sighed, making Chad look up from his already half eaten muffin.

"You okay?"

"Eww, Chad!", Sonny groaned as some of the muffin fell on the floor because he had opened his mouth before swallowing.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly. "But it does look like you could use some more unwinding."

She hit his arm. "No way we're doing that again. Seriously, get your mind out of the gutter." She turned away from him annoyed.

"You and your butt are making that kind of hard", Chad commented, enjoying the view she gave him now.

Sonny gasped and turned back around. "You're so...ugh!"

"Sonny, relax. I'm just joking around." Her boyfriend pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I got kicked off my set", Sonny muttered.

"Really?", Chad asked surprised.

"Well, I walked away. But the director said I wasn't funny and told me to either try to be better or to just go."

"And you chose the second option?"

"I wouldn't have been able to do better. And I just...couldn't be around them anymore. They really hate me now."

"Sonny-"

"No, they do! They didn't even defend me", she said weakly into his shoulder.

"Why are they so mad about what happened anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe they're just jealous 'cause they're not getting any."

"Yeah right, you perv."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. And that can't be the reason. Nico has a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure they're doing it, judging by the dreamy look on his face when he came into work a few days ago. You know, the one you always get?", Sonny said.

"Yeah...", Chad confirmed, blushing a light red.

"But he's mad, too", Sonny continued.

Chad sighed. "You know what, Sonny? We really should do it again. And I even have the perfect place in mind."

"What? Chad-", Sonny tried to protest as her boyfriend dragged her out of the studio.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"A broom closet? Really, Chad?"

Chad smiled sheepishly at Sonny who was trying to look angry by putting her hands on her hips. But really, it just made her look hotter.

"You know how you said I could seduce you if I tried hard enough?", Chad asked, pulling her close to him.

"Yes...", Sonny replied, hating the fact that she was already getting distracted by his hands.

"Well, I hope that hasn't changed."

And with that he pulled her in for a hard kiss, and that was how they ended up making the storage rack shake violently as Chad pounded into Sonny over and over again. They were too far gone to care about noises...unfortunately.

It was impossible for anyone in the hallway not to hear them and when the door opened suddenly Sonny and Chad both screamed loudly in horror at the person standing in front of them.

**Guess who it is. And it's not Marshall again! :)**

**And if there was any confusion: Yes, Sonny cried because her friends are super mad at her and no, she's not pregnant. They're using protection! And I don't even know if 'So Random!' has a director, I don't think so but whatever. ^^ And I'm sorry if this is too short. School's just kicking my ass...**


	4. It's Over

"Marshall!", Sonny screamed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!", Chad said. They both frantically looked around for something to cover themselves but all their clothes seemed to be somewhere they couldn't reach without exposing each other completely.

When they looked up again Marshall didn't even bother covering his eyes. He looked straight at their faces and said, "Didn't I just have a talk with you two _this morning_? You're both incredibly stupid if you think I'm letting you off the hook again. I told you about the consequences if I caught you two...bunnies again! I'm going to talk to Mr Condor. Meanwhile I suggest you go pack your things!"

He stormed out of the room and Chad and Sonny were stunned for a moment. They hadn't thought he had it in him to get that angry.

"I seriously cannot believe we forgot t-"

"Don't say it!", Sonny hissed. She pulled on her clothes with a speed that made her seem like a blur to Chad's eyes. "You're an ass, Chad Dylan Cooper! An ass!" Sonny started hitting his chest.

"Hey, stop, Sonny, what the-?"

"You got me fired, you ass! You said you wouldn't do this again!"

Chad seemed genuinely confused. "Do what?"

"Seduce me again, you idiot! You said you loved me! You don't love me, otherwise you wouldn't have done this again!"

"Sonny", Chad started, feeling bad now. And she was right about one thing: he _was_ an idiot. But he did love her. "I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! We're over, Chad. We're so over", her voice quieted down at the end as she felt tears flooding her eyes. She pushed them back and grabbed her shoes off the floor before she walked out the door, leaving Chad standing in the broom closet, feeling as lost and helpless as ever.

What the fuck had he done?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Out in the hallway Sonny checked the time. She figured Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora were back at rehearsals by now. But why should she bother showing up there as well? She was fired anyway.

She found the janitor and asked him for a box she could put her things into. She didn't have many personal things in the dressing room she shared with Tawni but she found herself having great difficulty finding them all through her blurry vision. Sobbing, she put her song pillow inside the box and then a picture of her and her So Random! friends - or ex-friends - that Marshall had taken of them a few months ago.

Marshall. He was probably telling Mr Condor what happened right now. Any moment they would come through the door and tell her she was fired. And she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears and be even more humiliated in front of her ex-bosses than her and Chad already were.

Chad. She couldn't believe he had seduced her again after he had said he wouldn't do anything that could possibly get her fired. Because he loved her. Yeah, right. Was he so sex-crazed?

Sonny shook her head at the thought. He hadn't just used her for sex. Right? More tears poured out of her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Chad was having a hard time as well. His manager had just payed him a visit in his dressing room and told him how disappointed he was in him. He hadn't gotten fired though. They couldn't film 'Mackenzie Falls' without Mackenzie. And as much as he was glad about that, he felt sick to his stomach when he thought about the fact that Sonny would most likely get fired, because they could probably easily replace her, even though what had happened was entirely his fault.

He prayed she wouldn't get fired. And if she did he had to do something to get her back on the show. Anything. He would do anything.

**Super short! And I'm sorry but I wanted to have a small cliffhanger. I promise I'll update again _before_ the next weekend.**

**Now I told you not to believe me :D I thought maybe someone would get it, but no one did. I mean that it actually is Marshall that caught them again. Lol But I got a good laugh out of it! Don't be mad pls**


	5. Worst Days Of Her Life

"Sonny, please open the door, sweetheart."

"Go away, mom", Sonny said from inside her room.

"Maybe if you-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sonny crawled under her sheets and tried to drown out her mother's voice. Her lack of tactfulness was starting to get on her nerves. Her mom just didn't know when to just leave it and stop pushing.

Eventually though Sonny finally heard her footsteps as she walked away.

"This is the worst day of my life", she muttered to herself.

She woke up a few hours later. When had she fallen asleep? Well, it was better than staying awake in this nightmare.

She realized the doorbell ringing had ripped her from her sleep. She heard her mom open the door.

"...don't think she wants to see you", Sonny heard her mother's muffled voice.

Alarmed she jumped out of bed and pressed her ear against the door. It couldn't be...could it?

But then she heard Chad's voice. "Please, I just need to know what happened. Did she get fired? They wouldn't tell me anything." He sounded kind of desperate and Sonny couldn't help the small satisfied smile that crept onto her face. He deserved every pain he was feeling right now.

"No, she didn't. They thought it would be unfair seeing as you didn't get fired either."

How could her mom just give out that information without asking Sonny first?

She stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Chad's eyes lit up when he saw her.

But Sonny didn't return his gaze and instead scowled at her mother. "Mom! I didn't give you permission to tell him that!"

"Honestly, Sonny, you can't tell me what to do, and frankly, if I had know that all it would take to get you out of your room was him showing up here I would have invited him over hours ago", Conny responded. She had enough of her daughter's attitude.

Sonny shrunk a little. "Still..."

"Sonny", Chad said softly.

"Why are you here, Chad?", Sonny asked, still avoiding his gaze. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mom turning away and walking into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Well, for one I wanted to know what happened...and..."

"And?", Sonny asked shortly. She had no compassion left for him. At least as long as she didn't look into his eyes. She was afraid all she would see there was honesty and then she wouldn't know what to feel anymore.

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Sonny scoffed.

"I really am. Sonny, please look at me", he said softly.

She really didn't want to but her heart seemed to be controlling the action.

She instantly felt sorry once she took in his appearance. He looked like hell. His hair was a mess and his eyes even seemed to be a bit red, as if he had been crying. _Wow_, Sonny thought.

"I-I know you are, Chad", Sonny said quietly. "But it's just not enough."

"Sonny-"

"You almost got me fired and now I honestly doubt you've ever even loved me. And that...hurts. I don't want to see you anymore. I just want to forget about you", Sonny told him.

They exchanged a sad look, until Sonny slammed the door in his face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tawni was still not speaking to Sonny. None of her co-stars were.

"Okay, seriously!", Sonny exclaimed in the afternoon when they were both in their shared dressing room. "What exactly is so horrible about what I've done?"

The blonde didn't answer.

"Tawni!"

Tawni whipped around. "First of all, you're with Chad! That's reason enough to hate you, and you having sex with him - here in _my_ dressing room - that was just too much, Sonny!"

"It's our dressing room...and I'm not with Chad anymore."

"Good. But that doesn't change the fact that you were. And what you did was just...unbelievably stupid. And disrespectful towards our whole cast. That's what is so horrible about what you've done."

Sonny hadn't known Tawni had it in her, but as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom with tears in her eyes, she had to admit Tawni was _right_.

**Short update. Kinda a filler but next chap is really important for the story...that is coming to an end soon by the way.**

**So I lied. School keeps me too busy. What else can I say? ****It's my story and I'll lie if I want to. A big sorry to you all though.**


	6. Sorry

Zora was walking down the hallway when somebody suddenly snatched her from behind and threw her over their shoulder. "Hey, what the hell?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Nico and Grady were getting some yogurt from the yogurt machine when a dark shadow spread over them. Next thing they knew they were being dragged away.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tawni was applying some of her coconut lipstick when it happened to her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks, Bob", Chad told his tall muscular bodyguard. He locked the door and turned around.

"Why are we here?", Zora demanded to know.

Chad sat down across from the cast of 'So Random!'.

"I just needed to talk to you. I'm sorry about the way you were...brought here. But you obviously wouldn't have come voluntarily."

"Yeah, you're right about that", Nico snapped, his arms crossed.

"Listen", Chad started, "You have to forgive Sonny."

"What?"

"It was entirely my idea to- you know. What happened isn't her fault at all. And she's really pissed at me for what I did..._I_ did it. Sonny's not at fault. And the way you're acting is really hurting her. Please. Just try to forgive her. She doesn't deserve this", Chad pleaded.

The cast exchanged surprised looks. Maybe Chad did love Sonny.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Sonny?", a voice called.

Sonny turned around and was very surprised to see the whole cast of 'So Random!' standing a few feet away. "Yeah?", she frowned in confusion.

"We...we just wanted to say that we're sorry for the way we have treated you. Really, we shouldn't have been so harsh", Nico told her earnestly.

"You didn't deserve that, Sonny. I mean really, Chad's the asshole, not you", Zora said.

"Uh..." Sonny was taken aback. "Where is this coming from?"

"Chad talked to us-", Grady started.

"Freaking kidnapped us!", Zora threw in angrily, crossing her arms.

"-and told us that everything you did was his idea and that we shouldn't be mad at you anymore because you didn't deserve that. And honestly, we think he's right."

"So once again, we're all really sorry, Sonny", Tawni told her friend who was staring at them disbelievingly. "Will you forgive us?"

"Guys, I'm really not sure about- I mean, the way you treated me and all..."

Everyone lowered their gazes in shame and defeat.

"I'm kidding! Of course I forgive you!", Sonny yelled, jumping into the next best arms. She hugged each of her co-stars as they all laughed relieved.

"Evil!", Zora accused.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The director yelled cut and Chad immediately walked off the set and into his dressing room. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. He was miserable. He couldn't even bring himself to eat one of those delicious muffins that had been brought into his dressing room, the ones that he usually stuffed his face with on any given occasion.

He had probably sucked so badly at acting today. He felt like he had completely lost his mojo.

He just hoped Sonny's friends had finally forgiven her. That would brighten his mood just a bit. But as badly as he wanted to find out, he wouldn't kidnap them again.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I'm not there! I'm not decent!", he called, not wanting to see anyone.

"It's me."

Chad quickly scrambled to his feet and ripped the door open. "Sonny?"

**Oh my god, it's so short! Bear with me, people! :D**


	7. Defeat

"Hey", Sonny said hesitantly.

"C-come in", Chad replied, motioning for her to step inside. He looked at her expectantly while she gathered herself.

"I- did you talk to my friends?", Sonny asked.

"Yeah...I did. I just didn't think you deserved the way they were treating you. After all what happened was all my fault."

"But I let you seduce me, Chad", Sonny countered and then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

Chad smiled nervously. "But it was my idea, so..."

"But-"

"Sonny. Just...let it be, okay?"

She nodded. "Well, I wanted to say thank you...for doing that. You didn't have to."

"No, I did ha- let's not argue about that", Chad decided wisely.

"Yeah...so anyway, thank you. That's just what I wanted to say...", Sonny mumbled and moved towards the door. Chad grabbed her arm on impulse and she hated the way her heart rate sped up immediately.

"Sonny..."

"What?", she asked, trying to free herself from his grip. It made her knees go weak.

"Will you forgive me...ever?"

"I...well...not right now", she answered, breaking free from his grip and quickly walking out the door.

"Not right now", Chad said to himself with a small smile. "Oh, I have an idea..."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang so Sonny reluctantly got up from the couch to answer the door. She was met with the friendly face of a young man who was holding a bunch of flowers out to her. "Sonny Munroe?"

Sonny nodded. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you", Sonny said, a bit confused. She gave him a tip and closed the door again, sitting back down on the couch.

There was a card sticking out between all the beautiful flowers.

_Sonny,_

_I know you haven't forgiven me yet but I hope this little gesture will make it a little bit easier for you. I really am sorry for what happened. _

_Love, Chad_

"Who was at the door?", Sonny's mom asked as she came out of the kitchen. "Oh wow, these are beautiful! Who are they from?"

"Chad", Sonny sighed. "If he thinks I'll forgive him that easily then he's wrong."

"He does seem to be really sorry", Conny said.

"Don't choose his side, mom."

"I'm not. Just think about it. Where do you want to put these?", she asked, taking the flowers out of her daughter's hands.

"The trash."

Conny sighed. "I'll put them on the kitchen table."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonny walked onto the set of Mackenzie Falls determinedly. "Where is Chad?", she asked the director.

"I'm guessing his dressing room", the man replied, a little dumbfounded by Sonny suddenly barging in. "What's with the flowers?", he asked, pointing at the bouquet in her hand.

Just then Sonny spotted Chad walking on the set over the director's shoulder. "Oh, you'll see", she told him before storming towards Chad.

"Stop sending me flowers!", Sonny yelled, throwing the bouquet at him.

"Sonny? What the-?", Chad started, backing away, catching some of the flowers with his arms.

"I'm serious! Stop, just stop! I'm not going to forgive you because you send me flowers every five minutes! Don't you get that I just need some time? Some freaking SPACE?", Sonny continued to yell.

"Sonny-", Chad tried again, his eyes apologetic.

"Leave me alone, Chad Dylan freaking COOPER!" With that Sonny stomped away, leaving everyone staring after her until she was around the corner and people's heads turned towards Chad who was standing in a mess of flowers surrounding him, looking completely and utterly humiliated.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

So Chad left Sonny alone. Until two weeks after Sonny's outburst this happened:

"Guess who's coming to guest star?", Marshall said, walking into the Prop House.

"Johnny Depp?", Tawni asked excitedly.

"No", Marshall frowned. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Everyone groaned as Chad entered. But they were surprised to see he looked even less enthusiastic than the cast. He'd been acting weird the last two weeks anyway, his cockiness and arrogance replaced by sadness and defeat, and troubles that seemed to be eating him up inside. Everyone had noticed.

"Wow, you destroyed that boy", Tawni whispered to Sonny who was looking at Chad, worry and more importantly guilt creeping up inside of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chad did well on their sketch, though. Nobody in the audience could tell that there was anything wrong with him. But after he was done acting he instantly went back to looking miserable and Sonny finally decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She knocked on Chad's dressing room door softly. When she entered and Chad realized it was her he quickly averted his eyes. He hadn't looked her in the eyes in two weeks. He just couldn't.

Sonny stood with her hands on her hips. "Okay seriously, you need to stop."

"What are you talking about?", Chad sighed.

"The way you're acting all miserable and sad and depressed...I can't take it anymore! No one can take it anymore. You're Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, okay? Start acting like it again. Please!"

"I can't, Sonny."

"Ugh!", Sonny exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "You can't be _this_ upset because I broke up with you! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

He raised his head and met her eyes for the first time in weeks, suddenly interested. "How?"

"Fucking guilty! I feel like _I'm_ the jerk and everyone else is starting to think so as well, even though _you're_ the jerk! So...stop making me look like a jerk!", Sonny demanded.

Chad sighed. "I'm sorry..." Sonny waited for him to say more but he didn't.

She walked towards him and grabbed his arm, ignoring the tingling feeling she instantly felt. She still cared about him...which was why she had to do this. She dragged him out of his dressing room and down the hallway determinedly. "Where are we going?", Chad asked perplexed.

"To get your mojo back!"

**I'm sorry it took so long :(**

**Someone please give me an idea what Sonny is gonna do with him! Otherwise I can't write the next chapter...or it will take me a long, long time to write it! I'd really like some ideas.  
**


	8. Locks

**Haha, anyone remember this? Decided to post a last chapter :D**

"Seriously, Sonny, where are you taking me?", Chad asked, gripping his seat in slight fear as Sonny sped down the road in _his_ car, going noticeably over the speed limit.

"My apartment", was all she replied. Sonny had to admit when she'd said they were going to get his mojo back she'd had no idea what to do with Chad to accomplish that and had just been determined to do _something. _But she had quickly spontaneously come up with the perfect idea.

And honestly she couldn't wait. Which was why she almost ran over a pedestrian who was crossing the street in front of her apartment.

She dragged Chad up the stairs and quickly pushed her key into the hole of her front door. She slammed the door behind them as Chad stood in the living room confused. Knowing her mother wasn't home Sonny wasted no time, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

"Sonny...what the hell?", Chad asked shocked.

"I'm getting your mojo back!" She pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. "Now you want this or you want to stand there and keep sulking?", she asked, gesturing down at her body.

"I..." Chad's eyes trailed down to her chest, then back up to her eyes again.

Sonny just kissed him again and after a while felt him kissing back. God, she had missed those lips. And he seemed to have, too, because pretty soon he was kissing her eagerly and letting her take off his shirt. They were naked soon and Chad's lips finally trailed a little lower than Sonny's lips. She moaned in pleasure when his mouth enclosed around her nipple and he sucked hard. All his second thoughts were gone and his mind was simply full of Sonny and how much he wanted her. He pushed her against the wall, making a picture fall to the ground and shatter. But neither of them cared. He pushed into her slowly and they both moaned. A few quick thrusts was all it took for Chad to be right on the edge but he wanted his love to come with him so he reached down between her legs where they were joined and rubbed her clit roughly. He felt her nails digging into his back, something she always did when she was close.

They came together, both moaning in pleasure, and this time no one barged in and disturbed their blissful afterglow.

Chad slipped out of Sonny and she grabbed his hand, pulling him to her bedroom where they did it all over again, Sonny riding him fast.

She finally collapsed on top of him and he closed his arms around her. "From now on", she panted. "We'll be doing it here...or at your place. But not at the studio anymore. Got it?"

He nodded eagerly.

Suddenly they heard the front door open, the jingle of keys and the sound of footsteps. "Sonny?", they heard her mom call.

Sonny's eyes widened and she shot up from her boyfriend's chest. He sat up too and asked frantically, "Did you lock the door?"

"I don't have a lock!", Sonny told him, diving under the covers as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"What the fuck you don't have a lock?", Chad almost screamed, trying to flee under the covers as well.

"No! Get out, get out!" Sonny pushed him out of her bed violently. He landed on the ground with a thud and barely managed to crawl under her bed before the door opened.

"Sonny?", her mom asked confused upon seeing her daughters in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, her hair disheveled, panting slightly.

"Hi, mom...", Sonny said with a giant sheepish smile.

A sudden sneeze from under the bed startled them both. Conny narrowed her eyes at her daughter, who gulped, before bending down to look under the bed.

"Hi, Chad. How ya doing?", she asked with a sickeningly sweet grin.

"Th-there's a lot of dust down here.."

Conny stood back up. "Well _that_ explains the picture. I'll be meeting you two in five minutes in the living room. _Dressed_", she said before exiting the room.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god", Sonny chanted, her fists grabbing the covers still, while Chad moved himself out from underneath her bed.

He stood up before her in all of his naked glory and shouted in disbelief, "You don't have a _lock_?"

**The End**


End file.
